The present invention relates generally to improvements in adjustable supports and it relates more particularly to an improved collapsible and adjustable support for intravenous solution bottles.
There are many medical and surgical procedures which require the support of a vessel or other device above the level of a patient. Thus, it is common to intravenously feed a patient during or following surgery or under many other circumstances. To facilitate such intravenous feeding, a bottle containing an intravenous solution is supported by means of a bail in an inverted position at a certain height above the patient to provide a suitable head to the solution. The devices most commonly employed for supporting the intravenous solution bottle consists of roller supported stand or a bedpost mounted tree both of which devices possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are awkward and inconvenient, often interfere with ready access to the patient and of difficult and limited adjustment and otherwise leave much to be desired.